It All Revolves Around You
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: What I would like to see happen after the All or Nothing 'cliffhanger.' Hey... a girl can dream!


"You okay?" Kurt asks above the cheers erupting in the choir room.

"Yeah..I...would you...could we just step outside for a second?" Blaine asks, and clearly alarmed by the panicked look in his eyes, Kurt replies,

"Sure," and follows him out into the now deserted corridor. "What's up?"

"Kurt...I...um...ooh. This is tough. Okay," Blaine says, puffing air out through his cheeks as he wipes his one free hand on his pants. "I want to ask you something."

"O-Kay," Kurt smiles slightly, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waits for him to continue.

"Kurt...I...we..." he starts, but pauses. Really? Here and now in the school hallway? "Kurt...what is this between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know where I stand. I mean you keep telling anyone who will listen that we're not a couple..."

"We're not."

Blaine reels as if slapped, and his cheeks look as if that was the case indeed. "But I don't get it...I mean...we've been together the whole time you've been home."

"And I'll be going back soon."

"So the dinners together, the movies, the walks in the park...it was all nothing?"

"No...not nothing," Kurt says, visibly uncomfortable with the way this conversation is going.

"What then? Kurt, I need to know where I stand with you. This is driving me nuts. You never talk about how you feel anymore. Whether that's so you don't have to acknowledge it, or to spare me hurt I don't know but I really need to know your point of view on all this," Blaine pleads, eyes watering as he looks to Kurt earnestly.

"Blaine..." They are interrupted by the emergence of a laughing Jake and Marley, arms around each other and giggling happily as they start down the hall, and Kurt tugs at Blaine's arm and pulls them around the corner. "Blaine I have tried so hard to get over you."

Bowing his head, Blaine slips the ring box back into his pocket as he blinks back tears.

"But I can't," he adds, and Blaine's head snaps up at those words.

"What?"

"It's always been you Blaine, and it always will be."

"So...Adam isn't in the picture any more then?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

"Oh please. He never made it into the frame to start with. We went out a couple of times but that was it. I never even kissed him."

"Oh?" Blaine asks nonchalantly, though in reality his heart is pounding in his chest.

"How could I?...He's not you."

"But you..."

"I don't know what I want Blaine. I just don't know. This is all so...ugh. I hate it." Kurt groans in frustration, looking to the ceiling as if that may hold the magic answer.

"Kurt...I want to say take your time. I really do. But..."

"I know. I know I'm not being fair to you."

"It's okay," Blaine says resignedly. "What I did was impossible to forgive."

"I forgive you Blaine, I know how sorry you are."

"But you're worried I'll do it again."

"No, I'm not actually. It was totally out of character, and it hurt like hell. But it hurt both of us. And I know you don't want to put me through that again or live that torment yourself. No. It's more... In order to get through it I changed. I became cold, distant...aloof I guess. I found it easier to shut myself down- the Kurt I used to be- and become this...this...guy that I don't know, or even like very much. And now I'm not sure how to get the real me back again."

"Maybe...I mean...I'll be in New York soon. Maybe we could try and get him back together?" Blaine asks, a hint of desperation playing in his voice.

"You see...that excites me more than anything," Kurt says, and a brilliant smile finds it's way onto his face as his eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I should hear if I get called to audition soon."

"You will Blaine, you're amazing. If they took someone like me they're bound to take you. You've got it all."

"You're incredible Kurt, and you're a fool if you think otherwise."

"Whatever," Kurt says jokingly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So you're sure NYADA is it for you?"

"I'm sure you're it for me...and NYADA too, yes."

"I can't wait!" Kurt suddenly bursts out. "It's going to be so exciting, living together, going..."

"What did you say?"

"Wait. What? Nothing," Kurt says, jaw snapping shut and eyes widening.

"You said living together."

"In the same city I meant. Living together in the same city."

"That's not what you said. You said living together. Not living in the same city."

"Well it was..."

"Kurt?"

"It's just this silly little dream I have, that's all," he whispers, suddenly heartbreakingly nervous and shy. "I mean, living with Santana and Rachel is...okay. But I just always thought...or hoped...that you would move in too."

"I would love to," Blaine beams.

"We can set up another partition. It won't be too difficult..."

"Or not."

"What?" And now it's Kurt's turn to be surprised as he stares at Blaine open mouthed.

"We could share."

"Do you want to share?"

"Would you want me to want to share?" Blaine tries.

"I asked you first."

"Yes. More than anything."

"As friends or..." Kurt says hesitantly.

"What do you think? We can't even be in the same car without..." a cocky Blaine replies, though inside he feels sick with nerves at the turn this conversation has taken.

"True."

"So..." Blaine pushes.

"So...if we share..."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Blaine's face aches from smiling so broadly, but it doesn't stop him from continuing to do so. "Kurt...would you like to come over tonight? My house is empty. Not that...I mean...I know we have been...but I wasn't asking for...that."

"I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

"You're early," Blaine says as he pulls open the door.

"Sorry. Have I ruined something?"

"Kinda. But...it's you, and you're here...so I'll allow it," Blaine says with a wink.

"I sort of couldn't wait any more," Kurt says, stopping as he's shown into the living room. "Not your bedroom?"

"I told you, I didn't ask you here for that."

"For what, then?"

"Sit down."

"You're scaring me a little Blaine," Kurt says with a nervous laugh as he settles on the edge of the couch.

"Kurt...tell me what you see in your future, the first thing that comes into your head."

"You, me, a house, kids."

Taking his hand in his, Blaine looks at Kurt with shimmering eyes. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he whispers.

"Not immediately, of course. I just...don't really see a future without you in it."

"Because?"

"Because you're my soulmate," Kurt answers swiftly, and it's as if the floodgates have been opened. Spurred on by the tears of happiness now falling from Blaine's cheeks, he continues. "I never have said goodbye to you, and I never will say goodbye to you," he pauses to wipe a few of his own tears, and clutches both Blaine's hands as tight as he can. "I think...that whatever it was I was waiting for...Wherever I was waiting to get to...I'm there."

"Kurt..."

"There is a moment?"

"No," he laughs through his tears. "Well, yes! Yes, definitely that, but... I'm so glad you're there, because I'm here. And I want..."

"Blaine," Kurt carries on, paying no heed to the anguished moan which escapes Blaine's throat. "Hypothetically speaking... What would your answer be if I were to ask you to marry me?"

It's as if all air has been sucked from the room, all sound has disappeared from earshot and everything has disappeared from view apart from the one sitting opposite as both chests pound with rapid heartbeats and pupils dilate.

"What?" Blaine whispers, voice low.

"Not...now...of course," Kurt says with a nervous laugh. "I mean...I was just...wondering... if we said let's get engaged and marry when we graduate...I just wondered...what your thoughts would be on that?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe? Do you want it to be?"

Blaine looks at him, biting his bottom lip and wringing his hands, and makes a decision. "Come with me," he says, standing and offering his hand. Kurt takes it tentatively and allows himself to be led up the stairs and along the landing.

"Oh?" he asks, one eyebrow raised as they stop outside of Blaine's bedroom door.

"Close your eyes," Blaine whispers- resisting the urge to kiss him and managing to lead him into his room without hitting the furniture. "Open."

"Oh my God," Kurt whispers as he takes in the sight of Blaine kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"I have been trying to ask you, or wondering if I should ask you, all day. I'm not saying now...in fact I think your plan sounds pretty perfect to me, but I don't want anybody else and I want you to know I am totally serious about us. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he says simply, and then knocks Blaine to the ground as their lips meet in a kiss so passionate the ring box lies abandoned on the rug as they cradle faces and tug on hair, kissing over and over until their lips are swollen and raw and they eventually break for air.

"After graduation?" Kurt asks, breathless and cheeks pink with excitement.

"Yes."

"Think of all the time we have to plan!" he squeals, then laughs at the horrified expression on Blaine's face.

"I was thinking of all the time we will have to find one another again," he smiles.

"That too."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Rediscover each other," Kurt whispers close to his ear, and suddenly Blaine finds himself without his bowtie as long fingers work deftly at his buttons.

"Kurt..."

"Explore one another," he murmurs as he scrapes his teeth down Blaine's neck and across his now exposed collarbone.

"Kurt."

"Don't you dare stop me," He looks up, eyes dark and Blaine can only mutter;

"On the bed,"

They both find themselves quickly without clothes, sighing in blissful contentment as their naked bodies press together.

"This feels so good," Kurt whispers, a small sigh of happiness escaping his lips as he runs his fingers gently along Blaine's jaw. "Right."

"Right, what?"

"This. This feels right. Like all the other times we've been blinded by lust and just wanted instant gratification, but now we can take our time."

"My parents will be home eventually."

"I know that," Kurt laughs, "But for now, I'm gonna kiss every inch of you that I possibly can."

And he does, starting with his lips, moving along his jaw and down until he reaches his nipples where he swirls his tongue around each one until they stand in stiff peaks. Kissing a trail down his chest and stomach, he runs his tongue along each treasure line, avoiding Blaine's rigid cock which is silently begging to be touched, and places soft kisses to the inside of his thighs instead, nuzzling his face against the coarse hair he loves so much.

Blaine's fingers tangle wildly into Kurt's hair, but he's happy to allow it today as he runs his tongue in a strip along Blaine's cock.

"Oh holy hell," Blaine whimpers softly above him, and Kurt smiles against the tip, looking up at him as he sinks his mouth down his length. He sucks eagerly, but it's not long before Blaine is tugging on his hair. "Kurt, Kurt, get up here," he says, pulling him into a deep kiss when his face reappears. "Wanna touch you," he moans into his mouth, causing Kurt to cry out softly as Blaine takes his cock in hand.

"Shit...Blaine...yes," he hisses as Blaine moves to rub his own spit soaked cock against his. "Lube," he commands, and without stopping his movements, Blaine reaches over Kurt's shoulder into his nightstand then presses the small bottle into his hand. Their kissing continues, lips never breaking apart for a second as Kurt hooks Blaine's leg over his waist and starts to work him open.

"Fuck," Blaine whimpers as his fingers dig into Kurt's shoulder and he throws his head back in pleasure. Kurt attaches his lips to Blaine's neck instead, biting and sucking several marks to show all concerned that Blaine is now very much taken. As he adds a second and then third finger, Blaine pushes his cock harder against Kurt's, bringing pleasure to both which soon has them trembling. "Please," Blaine begs. "Please."

"Turn around," Kurt says, spooning himself in behind as Blaine lies on his side. He strokes lube over himself quickly, then lines himself up at Blaine's entrance and pushes inside. They both still for a second, for Blaine the overwhelming feeling of fullness always takes a while to adjust to, and Kurt tries to stave off the instant orgasm that always threatens when he feels Blaine clenching around him.

"I love you," he whispers, causing Blaine to shudder in delight.

"I love you too." He reaches around for Kurt's hand, and lacing their fingers together brings them up until they're resting over his heart. Slowly, Kurt starts to move, keeping his thrusts shallow to start until neither can stand it anymore and he holds Blaine tighter, snapping his hips back and forth as he pushes deeper.

"Ah!...Shit...yes!" Blaine cries, and Kurt knows he's reached that magic spot and quickens his pace, reducing Blaine to a babbling, incoherent mess within seconds.

"So...good..." Kurt pants, "Tight...perfect...and mine. Go on baby, come for me," he whispers directly into Blaine's ear, and closing his hand around Blaine's dick it is only a few strokes until he feels him clench tighter and spill all over his hand. Two more hard thrusts and Kurt is coming himself, teeth digging into Blaine's shoulder as he muffles his cry, falling limp against him soon after.

"Fuck," they both say together, then laugh.

"I love you so much," Kurt says, snuggling tighter into Blaine's back. "And I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda sticky."

"Point taken," Kurt chuckles, and withdraws reluctantly and reaches for the kleenex. "Here," he says, cleaning Blaine off gently. He goes to the bathroom but returns quickly to the warmth of Blaine's arms, circling his own around his waist and burying his head in his neck.

"Kurt..."

"Hmm?" he replies, looking up and gasping as he sees the box in Blaine's hand.

"Your ring."


End file.
